


Conversations with Jen

by SevenRuby



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, flirtation, grown up toys mention, simple scribbles, wet!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: Brinn was looking for a new start.  Little did she know she would be swimming among the stars!





	1. Prelude (or how she got there)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.

I moved to Austin to start over. Blah blah blah health scare, blah blah blah personal tragedy (not to make light of these two items, but they are stories for another time). I needed a new horizon, and Austin kept coming up on my radar so I decided to give it a chance. After lots of research, I found a not too horrible apartment, and got settled in at my new part-time job. I got lucky that the company I worked for had a branch in Austin. 

During my neighborhood explorations, I discovered a wonderful local grocery. I would stop in two to three times a week for fresh produce and coffee beans. After repeatedly running (literally, I accidentally rammed into her cart, once) into a sweet young woman at the grocery store, we made a date to get coffee. Gen was easy to talk to and I poured out my life story to her before I realized I had even started talking. We clicked right off. After many a coffee date later and joining her at the park with her kids, Gen asks if I might be interested in hearing a proposition.

She loved how I interacted with her boys and wanted to know if I would be willing to be her extra hand; kind of a hybrid housekeeper/nanny, but part time. I would still be able to keep my current job if I wanted. She also offered to let me live in their pool house. To say I was shocked is an understatement. It was a lot to think about and I told her I would let her know the next day at the latest. 

I mean, it was kind of a no brainer. A chance to live in a pool house (actually, a guest house) as a perk to the job, and super easy housekeeping chores and occasionally watching the kids? I mean, come on. I’m not stupid. I really couldn’t turn it down. Gen was such a sweetheart and her kids were adorable. I had yet to meet her husband (he was out of town) but she said he would be back soon. We agreed on a start date, I told my apartment complex I was moving out, and it was nearly a done deal. Gen said she had some employment paperwork for me to sign and that was that. I was so excited!

My first day of work was uneventful. I helped get the kids up and feed them breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and then dusted and vacuumed. Gen started telling me about her husband and that he was an actor, and that she had also done some acting, and then she started telling me about his show. She was amazed I had never heard of it. I was also a little surprised I hadn’t heard of it because his show sounded right up my alley. I made a mental note to check it out. The rest of the day was spent unpacking my things and getting settled.

The pool house was the size of a small cottage, open concept living/kitchen area, one bedroom with the bathroom attached. There was a small hallway that led to the master bed/bath with a linen closet at the end of the hall. The bathroom had two doors, one to the hallway and the other to the bedroom. The living room had sliding glass doors facing the pool. Outside, there were two changing areas with showers for the swimmers.

My first week was mostly getting used to the routine and finally meeting Jared, Gen’s husband. A very tall sweetheart, he was just as lovely as his wife. It was going to be very easy to work for this family. 

On Monday of my second week, Gen didn’t need me until after lunch so I slept in. It was around 10am when I started getting ready for the day. I got the shock of my life when a drop dead gorgeous man walked into the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. I had just finished my shower and was wrapping up in a towel when I heard footsteps and looked up to see him framed in the doorway with a stunned look on his face. I’m guessing he thought the bathroom would be empty. He immediately started asking who I was and what was I doing there. Once I got over my initial shock, I started demanding my own answers. You know, stuff like “what are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?” About 30 seconds into our shouting match, I heard the sliding glass door open and Jared shout out, “Ackles! Wait! Come back up to the house.” Both of us yelled “Jared” at the same time and then shut up and looked at each other, identical puzzled looks on our faces. When Jared appeared behind the man, he placed his hand on the bare shoulder, looked at me and said, “Sorry, come up to the house when you’re ready. Jensen, come on, Genny and I will explain everything.”

Gen told me later that Jared and his best friend Jensen have a "lets start the day" routine when they are in Austin at the same time; they go running/working out most mornings, come back to the Padalecki’s house for a quick rinse off and then coffee and conversation to relax. Jensen tended to use the pool house to clean up instead of one of the bathrooms in the main house. Gen also explained that their routine was so established, neither Gen nor Jared thought about the changes at the pool house and forgot to mention the new addition to the household to Jensen. So that explained why he suddenly appeared in the bathroom. 

Two years ago, I would have been blushing with embarrassment if a man had walked in on me when I was wearing nothing but a towel. Two years ago, I would have been ashamed to let a man see me just out of the shower. I would have wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Two years ago, I was nearly 100lbs overweight. But my health scare turned into a wake-up call and I decided I couldn’t, wouldn’t live like that anymore. I worked hard to lose the weight and tone up my body and I was proud of my accomplishment. I had lost a lot of body shyness in my journey to get healthy, so now it didn’t bother me much that all I had on was a towel. And behind his uncertainty and embarrassment at the mix-up, and my refusal to back down after he stumbled into my bathroom, there was a glint in his eye, like he was hoping the towel would succumb to gravity or become as transparent as my shower curtain. Looking back, that may have been the point where he felt it was okay to keep crashing my showers.


	2. Conversations with Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the actual conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.

_**Conversations with Jen** _

“Hey, I had a question…” Jen exclaimed.

“Jen, you’re in my bathroom.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Jen, I’m in the shower. In MY bathroom. In the pool house where I live. How did you get in? Why are you here? Are you _stalking_ me?”

“No, I’m not stalking you, I just wanted to get your opinion on a birthday gift for Jared.”

“You couldn’t have called?”

“I did call, you didn’t answer.”

“Because I’m in the SHOWER! Get out of my bathroom, Jen.”

“But…”

“Get out.”

“But…”

“Get OUT.”

“Sweetheart…”

“Don’t sweetheart me, GET OUT!”

“Fine, I’m going.”

Muttering to myself I said, “never thought I would regret the clear shower curtain.”

“ _I_ really like it!” Jen chimed in.

“Shut it! Why are you still here? I told you to get out.”

“I did get out. Out of the bathroom.”

Sighing Jen’s name, I finish my shower and wrap myself in a towel. Walking into my bedroom, I see him playing with my two dogs, all of them way too comfortable on my King-sized bed.

“Jen, I only just started working for Genevieve and Jared and we really need to talk about boundaries. You know, like knocking. And waiting to be let in. And not strolling into my bathroom while I’m taking a shower, or coming into the bathroom at all while I’m in it.” I give him my best glare and he just grins. Rolling my eyes, I turn to go back into the bathroom and say to myself, (I’m talking to myself way too much since meeting Jen) “I swear to god, you are channeling Castiel…’Cas, we’ve talked about this; personal space’.” I realized my binge watching of Supernatural could come in handy if I needed to prove a point…

A belly rolling laugh erupts from my bedroom. I just close and lock the bathroom doors, shaking my head and fighting my own grin. Hard to believe he’s so comfortable barging into my life after only being introduced seven days ago. Hard to believe I’m so comfortable with it, too!

 

_**Conversations with Jen** _

“So, tell me something…” Jen starts to say.

“Dude, you have to stop doing this. I’m in the shower!”

“Just a quick question; how many tattoos do you have?” He leans against the door frame, drinking a bottle of water. He’s in gym clothes and looking a little sweaty. He must have just got done working out.

“Really? You interrupt my shower to ask me that? Jen, Get out.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“With as many times as you have walked in on me showering, you really don’t know?” I look at him again and mutter out loud to myself, “I’m _so_ going to have to change the locks on the doors…”

“You keep moving around and getting all soapy, so I can’t get an accurate count.”

I glare daggers at him. “Jen, get OUT.”

“Tell me how many and I’ll go.”

“GET OUT!”

“ _And_ there it is. The VOICE.” I can hear the smirk in _his_ voice. I absolutely refuse to look at him right now. And I really need to get a shower curtain that is not see through. I delude myself that this time will be the last time he barges in and put off buying a non-see through shower curtain once again. If I am totally honest with myself, I seriously doubt I will ever be able to keep him out of my house or keep him from wandering into my bathroom whenever he feels like it...and I'm not sure I want to. 

 

_**Conversations with Jen** _

“Hurry up in there, we have places to be. Jared’s birthday party is coming up soon.”

I close my eyes and groan to myself. Apparently, the new locks have not deterred him. “Jen, get out of my bathroom.” It’s nearly rote by now, an expected and ignored response.

“Ohh, what’s this? New ornaments for your sink?”

I whip my head around in mortification, only now realizing I had forgotten to put away the “toys” on the vanity. I had needed a little easing of a certain kind of tension last night and B.O.B. is always a safe choice. Besides, I’ve never been interested in one-night stands. Seeing the absolute devilish glee in Jen’s eyes, I knew that I would never hear the end of it.

“Mish, come see, she has toys!”

“OH MY GOD JEN, don’t you dare bring him in here! MISHA, DO NOT COME IN HERE. My bathroom is not a stop on the celebrity tour of infamy! And damn it, I’m in the fucking shower, AGAIN! You have to stop doing this.”

“Hmm, Jen, these are cute but not very adventurous. I say we go shopping.” I catch Misha peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, good idea Mish.” Jen gives me an evil grin and pushes Misha out of the bathroom.

They leave and I bang my head on the shower wall in frustration. Well, nothing left to do but finish bathing and hope I survive the upcoming total humiliation. Seems all I do anymore is shake my head and wonder how it is that I work for an actor and his wife and have that actor’s best friend invading my rooms in the pool house almost every day. New locks didn’t help, asking him not to just waltz in didn’t help. Asking him why he keeps doing this is met with evasive replies. Not sure what to do other than buy a new shower curtain that isn’t see through. Yeah, I know, I know, I keep saying that. It’s on my to-do list. I swear.

 

_**Conversations with Jen** _

“Get a move on, today’s going to be busy.”

“Jeebus Jen, you scared the shit out of me. How did you get in here? I locked all the doors! Did they actually teach you how to pick locks up in Vancouver? Oooo, is that coffee I smell?”

“Oh, come on, these interior door locks are a joke. Odette could pick them. And yes, coffee for you.”

I roll my eyes because he’s right about the locks. But that coffee is smelling pretty awesome and I hurry to finish my shower before the java gets cold.

“Nice shower curtain.” He actually sounds disappointed and I hide my grin. Point for me! I managed to find a shower curtain that gave the illusion of transparency while providing modesty to the shower occupant. It still let in enough light so that I could see what I was doing in the shower; very important when I shaved my legs, and thus the reason for my previous clear shower curtains. So hopefully this will stop the peep shows. Though, I have to admit, having an extremely attractive man work to find ways to invade my bathroom while I’m in the shower is an enormous boost to my ego.

“Alright, hurry your ass up. We’re at T minus 8 hours and counting until the party starts.”

“How did you and Gen not hire a party planner for this? I’m going to be of no help at all.”

“Of course you are.”

“Um, nope, I have no party planning skills. That’s my best friend’s area. She’s always planning shindigs and BBQ’s.”

“So, recruit her. Have her come over.”

“Ha, right. She’s in North Carolina. I’ll just call her up, tell her to ditch her patients, she’s a doctor by the way, hop on her private plane and get her ass here right now. _Not_. Besides, she takes weeks to plan her parties.” I chuckle to myself at the idea of her dropping everything and rushing to Texas.

“Ah, too bad. I would have liked to meet some of your friends.”

I turn off the shower and snake my hand out to grab my towel but it’s not where I left it.

“Looking for this?”

I open the curtain a little to peek out and see he has my towel.

“Gimme.” He holds it just out of my reach. “Oh my god, Jen, how old are you? Twelve? Gimme the towel!” I stretch a bit to try and grab it. He leans back just beyond my range, so I say to myself, “Fuck it,” fling open the shower curtain and grab the towel from him while he’s distracted by my sudden move, wrapping it around myself. His eyebrows are up in his hairline and his eyes are open wide, his jaw near the floor. I step close to him and put my finger on his chin and close his mouth.

“Jen.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now Get Out!”


	3. More conversations with Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Jen wasn't done having conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mug that got smashed is an actual product. The saying is approximate, but pretty darn close. Found it at Amazon and it sits on my desk at work.  
> Also, thank you Ree923 for all your encouragement, it probably wouldn't have happened without you!  
> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.

I was moving a little sluggishly this morning, not managing to drag myself out of bed until after 9am. I tried to adjust my sleepwear as I stumbled to the kitchen, baffled at how twisted the tank top was. I just stopped with my arms held out to my side, peering at the tank top, trying to figure out which way to turn it. Somehow, I had managed to get my head in an arm hole. WTF. Vague images of crawling through a muddy cave on a spelunking adventure flashed briefly in my mind. Funky dreams. Finally getting everything where it’s supposed to be, I continue on to the kitchen. Eyes half closed, desperate for hot caffeine, I totally missed the big box sitting on the breakfast bar. Even more perplexing is how I missed Jensen sitting at the breakfast bar next to the box. Apparently, there is not a lock that can keep him out of the pool house. Either way, I was not expecting to hear a voice and cannot be held responsible for my reaction.

“Hey.”

I had managed to get a hand on a coffee mug when he spoke, and I’m ashamed to admit I actually squealed. Full out high pitched, only dogs can hear, squeal. And then I turn and flung the mug at the voice. Thank god he has amazing reflexes, because he managed to bat the mug away. Otherwise it would have smashed into his face. As it was, it smashed into the kitchen wall.

“Hey!” More indignant this time, with an insulted look on his face.

“Jesus, Jensen, you scared the shit out of me.” I fall back against the counter and put a hand up to my heart. “What are you doing here? And how did you get in? Again?”

“How did you not see me sitting here? You looked right at me. And your doors love me; they unlock as soon as they see me coming.” Now he has the sexy grin on his face. Heaven help me!

I regain my breath and go over to clean up the shards of coffee mug pottery. Thank goodness I hadn’t gotten as far as putting coffee in it before it went soaring. “Can you get me the dust pan out of the pantry?”

“Sure,” as he gets up to fetch it for me.

I give him my best sad face as I look at the remains of my cup. “That was one of my favorite Princess mugs.”

“Princess mug?”

“Yeah, the one that said we all can’t be Princesses, someone has to wave as I go by. I’ll have to see if I can find a replacement on Amazon.”

He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I know he’s laughing at me on the inside.

“So, why are you here so early in my morning?” I glance up at him as I finish sweeping up mug debris.

“I brought you something.” He has a strange, gleeful smirk on his face. Somehow, with that look on his face, I am feeling very nervous about this ‘something’.

As I dump the broken mug in the trash, I finally notice the box on the counter. Narrowing my eyes, I look at it like it’s a pit viper and look to Jen for an explanation. He stays silent, so I turn my back on the box and Jen and grab a second mug from the cabinet. I really need some coffee. I fire up the Keurig and select my morning poison, and cheekily ask Jen if he wants a cup.

“Only if it has coffee in it and doesn’t come flying at me.”

I give a quick “Ha” and set the cup under the spout to catch the coffee as it brews. As I hand him his cup, I eye the box again. I can’t see any identifying marks, or tags, or stickers. It’s actually addressed to Jensen, but the addressee has been blacked out. I turn away from it one more time to brew my own cup.

I zone out for a moment as I take in the rich aroma of brewing coffee, standing there taking deep breaths with my eyes closed, anticipating the moment of my first sip.  
I turn around to see Jen with one eyebrow raised, smirk still in place, “Shall I leave you two alone?”

"What?” I ask, confused.

“You look like you were about to make love to that cup of coffee, I wanted to know if I should leave and give you two privacy?”

I just give him a look that said ‘don’t be stupid.’ “You’re an ass. And I’m not awake yet. I’m going to need at least two of these before you can really talk to me and I comprehend what you’re saying.”

Oh my lord, he can be aggravating. How he knows which buttons to push to get me going is a mystery. There are days, well, most days, ok, nearly every day, I just want to smack him. Other days I want to push him into the pool. I continue to gaze at him while finishing my coffee, daydreaming about him in the pool, dripping wet, water running in rivulets down his chest to catch at the waist of his swim trunks as he climbs out and walks around to the diving board. I let out a small contented sigh and can feel the happy smile on my face at my thoughts.

“What? What are you thinking of right now?” he asks, noticing my distraction.

I snap out of it and look into my empty mug to avoid his eyes, frantically thinking of something to tell him. No way does he need to know I was daydreaming about him!

“Oh, I was thinking how a few laps in the pool would be nice this morning.”

“Yeah, right. Not believing that one for a second. Nope, that was more of a cat getting the cream kind of smile.”

“Well, swimming laps, that’s all you’re getting.” I laugh as I turn around to refill my mug.

The box is still looming on my breakfast bar, making me more nervous as each minute passes. I notice Jensen has taken his phone out and is fiddling with it as I doctor my coffee. That can’t be good. I turn around and face him again, leaning back against the counter.

“Okay, let’s get the elephant in the room out of the way. What’s in the box?”

“It’s for you. Open it.” Jensen with a big cheeky grin is pretty scary right now. I make no move toward the box. I mean, even with my limited knowledge of his show, I had heard of some of the epic pranks that had been played on set.

“Um, nope.” I shake my head and continue to sip my coffee.

“Awe, come on, every item was hand-picked. With you in mind, of course.” Jensen with a slightly evil grin is making me want to run from the room and lock myself in my bedroom. Or jump his bones. I mentally smack the back of MY head to get those thoughts under control.

“Not making things better here, Ackles. How do I know you didn’t put bugs or reptiles in there? Or something that pops as soon as I open the box?”

“What, you don’t trust me? I’m hurt! Crushed! Devastated! You wound me! Just open the box. Nothing is going to jump at you, no bugs, no reptiles. Promise.”

I narrow my eyes at him, silently vowing retribution if he’s lying. Slowly, I approach the box. I treat it like it’s a bomb about to go off, grabbing scissors to cut the tape. I glance up at Jen and see he has his phone pointed somewhat in my direction.

“No pictures!” I am adamant about that. One condition I added to my employment contract with Gen and Jared was no pictures of me on their social media once I knew how high profile they could be. I knew Jared had told Jen of my stipulation. Of course, I also knew I had no control of non-family posting, but at least strangers shouldn’t know who I was. And I did my best to make sure I wasn’t in a position to have my picture taken. I rarely went out in public with my employers and I did my best to keep myself private while I could. I also knew that someday, if I stayed working for the Padalecki’s, I would be in the shadows of their spotlight; it was inevitable. But while I could, I would stay in the background.

“Nope, no pictures.” He agreed.

Opening the scissors, I slice the tape on the box then gingerly fold back the flaps. Packing air pillows are on top. I remove the wide ribbon of packing material to gaze into the depths of the box, horrified. I knew this day would come, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon.

“You jackasses! I’m taking this straight to the trash!”

“Say hello to Misha before you do!” He’s outright laughing at my reaction, and he’s facetiming Misha. He turns his phone so Misha could see my reaction too. “At least look at everything we got you. You might actually like a couple of the pieces.”

I give them my best stone-cold stare, promising revenge when they least expect it. Inside, I’m giggling, because some of the items are just so ridiculous. Slowly, I reach in and pull out plugs, beads, clamps, whips, lube, dildos, suction devices, leather straps, and some things I had no names for. I look up again, shaking my head at their ‘gift,’ pressing my lips together to keep from saying anything, determined not to laugh.

Of course, I’m remembering the day Jen crashed my shower and I had forgotten to put some ‘toys’ away after cleaning them. Jen had immediately focused on them, then called Misha in to see. They were inspired to go shopping. This box was the result.

I shake my head at them both, “Y’all are dead to me!” I leave all the detritus on the counter and head back to my bedroom to get ready for the day. Jensen and Misha are still laughing, Jen practically rolling on the floor, he’s so tickled with my reaction. He’s still holding his phone up in my direction. Misha is making kissy noises as I retreat and I throw up my middle finger right before I shut and lock my bedroom door.

I sigh. It’s going to be a long day. I won’t be able to look at Jen without blushing and thinking of all the toys and their possible uses. I’m so screwed.


	4. Still more conversations with Jen, and a little extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to grocery shop. Jen tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.   
> Also, this chapter gets into more mature situations, so I've changed the rating.

"Let’s see, grocery list, phone, purse, keys. Check, check, check, check.”

“Talking to yourself now?” Jen asks.

I look up to see him leaning on the jam of the sliding glass door. I let my gaze travel over him and hum happily to myself. He’s wearing a skin tight black t-shirt that strains at his biceps and a pair of worn jeans that hug his hips and draw the eye down those long bow-legged limbs. Mmm mmm mmm. Delicious! Inside, I’m drooling, outside, I have a poker face only Kenny Rogers would appreciate.

“Yep, it’s the only intelligent conversation I have lately.” I waggle my eyebrows and grin at him.

He lets out a quick laugh and shakes his head. “Jared and Gen are going to be so hurt when I tell them you said they were dumb.”

“Ha, they’ll understand when I explain I was talking about you!”

“Touché. So, where are you off to?”

“Groceries. The cupboards are bare. I need a serious restock.”

“Cool, let’s go. I need to pick up a few things myself.”

“Really? You’re high-jacking my shopping trip?” I shake my head in resignation, knowing I won’t be able to dissuade him from tagging along.

“By the way, whatever happened to that box of goodies that Misha and I got you?” He bends his head and looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

Oh my god, I can’t believe he just brought that up. I can feel the blush racing up my face at the thought of “the box.” Which is currently stashed deep in the bowels of my closet. Not that I’m going to tell _him_ that.

“I said the day you brought it I was taking it directly to the trash.” Not a lie. I did say that.

“Did you now.” The look on his face said he didn’t believe me. He doesn’t say anything else until we get in my car.

My car is my one indulgence and my pride and joy. It’s a two-year-old Mustang Convertible in a deep royal metallic blue with all the bells and whistles. I love how the driver’s seat just wraps you in a hug when you sit down. We get in and I do a quick visual of the weather. It’s overcast and threatening to rain, so I keep the top up. Getting ready to pull out, I hear Jen clear his throat. I brake at the end of the driveway to let traffic clear and glance over at him. He has his right hand on his chin and once he sees I’m looking over, he trails that hand down his chest to his lap. My eye naturally follows the movement and I take in a sharp breath when I see how aroused he is. Where did that come from? I shoot my gaze back up and he’s got a smirk on his face.

“This is your fault, you know.” He says still grinning, gesturing to his lap.

“My fault.” I say flatly, and it’s not a question. “No way. How can that be my fault?” Heh, denial, it’s not just a river in Egypt. Sometimes my self-confidence hits rock bottom and I can’t see how I’m attractive enough to garner that kind of reaction in anyone. This is one of those times.

“I heard you in the shower this morning, Brinn. Are you sure those toys are in the trash?” He has that head tilt thing going on, looking at me through his eyelashes.

I honestly thought my face couldn’t get any redder or hotter. I’m pretty sure I could fry an egg on it right now. But I’m going to try my best to turn this on him, “You heard me in the shower? How did you hear me in the shower? Were you in my house again?”  I can't fall for him.  Just can't.   

I’m back to checking the traffic, trying to act normal, determined to not let this get to me, determined not to squirm in my seat. Determined not to let him know his erection was turning me on. Determined to not let him know I’ve sampled one or two of the toys. Determined not to admit to whatever he thought he heard from the shower this morning.

“I keep hearing those moans and groans and imagine what you might be doing in there to bring out those sounds. I can’t get it out of my head. So, yes, this is your fault. I keep hearing the hitch in your breathing as you got closer, and that long drawn out moan as you reached your orgasm. I can close my eyes and hear it all over again, and again.”

My eyes pop, and I swallow a meep and I can’t help but glance over at him, only to notice his erection has grown and he’s rubbing himself lightly over the jeans. I want to throw my head back and close my eyes, but I also don’t want to kill us, so I keep driving, white knuckling the steering wheel like it’s my salvation.

Getting control of myself, forcefully dampening my desires and pushing his words to the back of my mind, I glance at him yet again and say, denial in full force, “Must have been the pipes. They make all kinds of sounds in the morning.” My voice may have been a tad higher than normal. I nod at his lap, “You might want to get ahold of yourself and take matters into your own hands, though, we’re close to the store.” I have an evil little grin at that thought, chuckling softly to myself. I amuse myself sometimes. I never imagined he would actually do it.

The next thing I hear is a belt buckle and zipper and when I glance over, I see he has indeed gotten a hold of himself and is taking things in hand.  He’s moved the seat into a slightly more reclined position and started moving his hand up and down his shaft, cupping his balls with the other. I gasp, and feel like I’m at a tennis match with the back and forth I’m doing between watching him and watching the road. Making a command decision, I bypass the store and continue on to the highway, not wanting my private peep show to be seen by others in the grocery store parking lot.

“Jensen! Ohmygod!” I am pretty sure I squeaked. I am so tempted to reach over and take over the stroking myself, but I don’t feel that our relationship has reached that stage yet. Despite the obvious evidence to the contrary! Plus, I’m driving a standard transmission and I need all my hands and all my feet to operate the car.

At this point, he’s stroking lazily, just enough to keep his arousal from diminishing. Watching me the entire time. I’m watching the road while glancing at him, trying to find somewhere private to pull off, but my unfamiliarity with the area hampers my effort. When he realizes I’m not going to stop the car, or just can’t find a place to stop, he speeds up his stroking, never taking his eyes off me. Before long, I hear his breathing change, and his rhythm alters. Watching what I can from my peripherals, I see him raise his shirt to his neck and then grip the head of his cock tightly right before the eruption, ejaculating all over his stomach and chest.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod,” I’m chanting to myself. All other words have failed me. I finally see a sign for a rest area and pull off the highway and park. I turn in my seat and just look at him, stunned. He’s found my box of tissue and is cleaning himself up, pulling down his shirt, tucking himself back in his briefs. Buttoning and zipping up his jeans. He has a very pleased grin on his face and he gives me a wink. He doesn’t push our boundaries, knowing that he just took a gigantic leap forward in our friendship. Relationship? This flirtation has just gone up to 11 on a scale of 1-10. He leaves it alone for now and lets me deal with it in my own way.

“So, groceries?”

I look at him like he’s nuts and slump back in my seat to recover from watching him jerk off. Knowing I can never unsee that awesomely hot display, I realize my life just got super complicated.


	5. Pool Time Conversations with Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn and Jen take a little dip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.  
> A little more angst in this chapter.

I had just returned from my yearly doctor’s appointment and was talking to Gen and Jared in the kitchen, letting them know I was done and that I was glad my annual torture session was over. Telling them I would be back soon, I headed to the pool house to change into comfortable clothes. Random thoughts crossed my mind as I passed through the safety fence, thoughts like, why do we dress up when the doctor is going to be examining lady parts and you are going to be undressed anyway?

I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, my mind still processing my morning, and nearly walked into the pool. The only thing that stopped me was a hand on my shoulder when I was about a foot from the edge. I yelped and turned around to see Jensen behind me, a wicked grin on his face. A grin that reminded me of a certain box hidden in the depths of my closet.

“Geez, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?” He always seems to be scaring the shit out of me.

“Hanging out with J. You know, I practically live here during hiatus. What’s got you all discombobulated?” he asked. He loved to catch me off balance, for some reason.

“Oh, nothing much. Just got back from my doctor’s appointment.”

“Doctor? Are you ok? Why didn’t you tell me you had an appointment? I would have gone with you.”

I can feel my eyebrows draw together in puzzlement, wondering why he focused on the word doctor. And wondered at the offer to go with. This was not the response I was expecting from him. I hadn’t realized we had grown that close in the last month that he felt comfortable enough to offer to go to the doctor’s office with me. But then, I remember he had jerked off in front of me, so maybe we were.

“Jen, it was a routine follow up, nothing that needed hand holding. Mostly going over lab work.”

I look at him closer and realize that under his calm exterior he still wasn’t reassured by my explanation.

I grab his hand and lead him over to a couple of poolside loungers, sinking down on one as he takes the one opposite me.

“Seriously Jen, it was just an annual check-up, nothing to worry about. You know, listen to the lungs and heart, look in the eyes, ears and throat. Get some lab work done. And other lady parts stuff being checked.” I averted my eyes as I said that, trying in vain to keep the blush from my cheeks.

“That’s all? Geez, don’t scare me like that. Lead off with ‘Annual Appointment.” His intensity was almost scary. It was almost like I was looking at Dean Winchester (Yes, I had finally seen more than one episode of his show. I wasn’t totally caught up, but have a few seasons under my belt). I had never seen him like this before, seeming to need reassurance that everything was fine. That I was fine. I wasn’t sure how to handle this.

“Well, it’s not my favorite yearly appointment so there is some reluctance about scheduling it. And actually attending. Sometimes I tend to ignore what I don’t want to acknowledge.” I shrug my shoulders, a wry smirk on my face as I admit one of my shortcomings. “I can be a ‘head in the sand’ type of gal. Most of the time I’m hoping it’ll go away if I ignore it long enough.”

He laughed, “Does it work?”

“Nope.” I admitted a bit embarrassed. “Though, once I do admit I need to face something, I tend to go all out.” Standing up I start walking to the pool house. “Anyway, I was on my way to change. I want to take the boys and the dogs to the park for a little bit. You know, give Gen and Jared a couple of hours of alone time.”

He stands and starts to walk with me. “Want some company? I have the afternoon free.”

I stop to look at him and tilt my head. “Sure. Cuz, I’m taking ALL the dogs, not just mine.”

“All four? You are a glutton for punishment!”

“Yep, and I think I hear my two now.” They finally realized I was home and there was no mistaking the thundering of their paws as they raced across the lawn to say hi.

Normally they are well behaved, relatively calm dogs. Today, they were the devil incarnate. Normally, they would run up and then sit and wait for pats and loving. Today Thor, my 100lb Lab/Shepard mix, raced up, rose up and planted his paws on my chest. The smaller of the two, my Husky Cheyenne, ran between my legs (I swear she thinks she’s a cat). Trying to stay upright, I stepped back to brace myself. My foot landed on the edge of the pool, completing the loss of balance that Thor started. Jensen tried to grab me, but my momentum was too great, which threw him off balance and we both ended up tumbling into the pool with Thor jumping in after us. Apparently, that completed his game of tag and he proceeded to swim to the steps and climb out. Cheyenne sat on the pool deck with a trademark Husky smile on her face, practically radiating satisfaction at her part in the debacle. I could almost swear she was laughing at us.

Jen and I broke the surface of the water and he immediately swims over, “You okay?”

“Yep, I’m fine, just a bit embarrassed that the dogs chose to ignore their training.” To make matters worse, I hear giggles and outright laughter on the other side of the pool safety fence. I look over at Jared and say, “Laugh it up, Fuzzball!” shamelessly using my favorite quote from The Empire Strikes Back.

Jared and Gen had been on their way out to enjoy some pool time, sodas and snacks in hand, when they witnessed the poolside acrobatics. They were still giggling as they made their way into the pool area and chose a couple of loungers to recline on. Jared pipes up, “We give it a 9.5 for style and 9.0 for degree of difficulty!”

I snort and roll my eyes at him. Jen looks at me and chuckles, “Well, this was fun,” gives me a wink and starts moving to the shallow end of the pool to chat with them as I continue to tread water, enjoying my unexpected dip. I peek at Jen with half lidded eyes as he climbs out of the pool, and I’m reminded of my daydream involving him in the pool. Looking at a soaking wet Jensen takes my breath away, as well as my ability to speak, in dreams and real life. His grey t-shirt is plastered to his back and his gym shorts leave nothing to the imagination, clinging to the curve of his ass. The shorts were definitely not intended to be swim trunks and have no lining to speak of. If it’s there, it’s near invisible.

Spitting out some chlorinated water I accidentally got in my mouth, I slowly make my way to the edge of the pool closest to the guest house. Knowing my pale pink cotton tank dress is probably as see through as Jen’s shorts, I quickly hoist myself out of the pool and make a hasty dash into the cottage. Once inside, I stop long enough to make sure I’m out of sight and then peel out of the soggy dress. It’ll be fine on the tile floor until I’ve had a chance to dry off and change clothes. Walking to the bathroom, I hear the sliding glass door open.

“Brinn, do you have a spare towel? The towel locker outside is empty.” Jen said as he followed me inside the pool house. He’s standing dripping on the tiles next to my dress, holding his gym shorts away from his body, an undecipherable look on his face as he focuses on me.

“Yeah, give me a sec, I think they’re all still in the dryer.” I say, taking another quick look over my shoulder, seeing his gaze hasn’t moved. My heart starts thumping as I try to keep my hormones in check. I try not to exaggerate my hip sway as I continue to the bathroom in my near see-through panties and bra. But it’s hard. Oh, so hard! Yes, he’s seen me naked and more than once, but this is different somehow. Watching him in the Mustang shifted what we have going here. And I’m not sure in what way.

I cannot get over the fact that Damn, the boy is HOT when he’s wet. Just sizzling! I simply want to turn around and tackle him and have my merry way with him. Want to take the wanton flirtation to the next step. There are just too many other factors keeping me from acting on my desires. One; I’m not sure he’s seriously flirting with me; it could be just a fun pastime for him. B. He’s an actor, he’s a celebrity, he’s my boss’s best friend and that means off limits. Thirdly, I don’t mix work and pleasure, bad juju there. And oh my god, he’s got me so muddled, I can’t even do a list correctly in my own mind!

Besides, I’m not sure I’m ready for any kind of relationship. I have some issues that need to be dealt with. Despite the fact that my past is in the past, it tends to show up uninvited at regular intervals and taps me on the shoulder, saying, “Heeyyyy! Look at me! I’m still here with all my bags!” I really don’t want to drag all that out right now. I’m not ready to share. I’ll deal with it later. Someday. As I stick my head in the sand once again.

Reaching the bathroom, I grab two towels, wrapping one around myself and lean out the door to toss the other one to Jen.

“Thanks,” he says, catching the towel one handed and setting on the couch. He lets go of the waistband of his shorts only to have the fabric cling to him like it was vacuum packed. Everything is outlined oh so clearly. It was almost as clear as it was in the car. And just as impressive. He uses both hands to strip off the t-shirt, dropping it next to my dress and then drying off his torso, never covering up his lower body with the towel.

Catching my eyes, he stares me down, daring me to look away. Daring me to do something more than look. Daring me to acknowledge the very impressive bulge in his shorts. Eyes wide, mouth open and panting just a bit, I’m frozen in place. Can’t tear my eyes from him. Yet I can’t take the step I know he wants me to take. Yep, I was in trouble.

Coward that I was, I force myself back into the bathroom, close the door and lean against it. I have to stop lusting after my employer’s best friend. This is my boss’s best friend! This is so not good. The devil on my left shoulder is whispering in my ear that it could be sooooo good! It doesn’t matter that technically he started it the first time he crashed my shower. I need to end this flirtation if I want to keep my sanity.

Maybe tomorrow.

I’ll put it on my to do list.


	6. Conversations with Jen in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from damp to steamy after their dip in the pool.  
> Takes place immediately after chapter 5 events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic...it kept running through my head until I gave in and put it on paper. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, I just don't want to portray Jensen as a cheater.  
> This was originally meant to be a 2 chapter fun, flirty little piece of fluff. I was encourage to have more conversations with Jen, and these last 4 chapters are the result. Hope you like it.   
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut, or erotica and I'm not sure how well I did. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Moving from where I was leaning on the bathroom door, I wander over to the toilet and close the lid. And then I stare at it like I’ve never seen it before.

Jen knocked on the door. “You’ve been in here for a while. I was getting worried. Can I come in?”

I’m so far in my own head that I didn’t realize that that was the first time he’s ever knocked before coming into the bathroom. I take a moment before answering him.

“Sure, it’s not locked.” I sink down to perch on the edge of the toilet, trying to figure out what to do. I’m still wrapped in my towel, with my damp and clinging bra and panties on underneath.

He walks in, towel slung low on his hips. Seeing the confusion on my face, he sits on the edge of the tub, his knee touching mine.

“Talk to me, Brinn. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Us.” I look at him. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t have a lot of experience with relationships.” I glance to where our knees touch. “What’s happening here, Jen? What are we doing? Are we just flirting? I can handle flirting. I'm just not sure I can handle more than that.” I pause and sigh and look around the bathroom. “I’ve got baggage. Lots of baggage.” I fall silent, having said a lot more than I ever intended to.

“I can help carry that baggage, Brinn.”

“But I’m not ready to unpack my baggage yet, Jen. I’m not ready to share…it’s still too raw. I will share, and soon, just not yet.” I look down, trying to get balanced again. “But I love the flirting.” I look at him with hope in my eyes, telling him wordlessly that I want to keep flirting with him. 

“I want more than the flirting.” He rests his hand lightly on my knee. “I want to engage with you, be with you, touch you," he pauses, "make you scream my name.” He’s looking at me so earnestly, willing me to believe him. He leans a little forward and grasps my hands in both of his, caressing the underside of my wrists. “Please believe me, Brinn. I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you from the first time I saw you, in this very bathroom. I need you. It’s like I can’t breathe, can’t catch a full breath unless you are near me. Why do you think I’m here nearly every day?” He moves from the tub and kneels down in front of me, nudging my knees apart and moving into the v of my legs. He lets go of my hands and moves his arms around to stroke up and down my back, pulling me a bit forward into a hug. I feel one of his hands on the back of my head, gently pressing my head onto his shoulder.

I offer no resistance as I melt in his arms, sighing, wrapping myself around him. I never expected to feel this way so soon after….nope, not going there. Not ruining this perfect moment. I’m going to sit here and breath in the scent of Jensen; chlorine over a clean pine/cedar aroma mixed with his natural indescribable fragrance. It’s dizzying and I’m lightheaded as we cling to each other.

I find myself baffled that I can affect him this way. But then again, he has the same effect on me. I just want to be near him, around him, with him 24/7. I have never needed or yearned for a person like this, ever. Not even my husband made me feel this way. Oh shit, I did not want to go there. I tense up a little with the thought then put it back in the vault where it belongs. That particular tote bag(gage) does not need to be here right now. Jensen notices my tension and pulls back to look at me, and I force myself to relax again.

He must be reassured by what he sees because he continues to rub my back, moving the towel down millimeters at a time with each stroke, loosening it just enough that eventually, it puddles in my lap, revealing my still damp bra. He leans back again to look in my face, asking permission for something. I look back steadily, silently saying yes with my eyes. I lick my lips and he slowly moves his head, gently caressing his lips over mine. Just a butterfly touch. He pulls back to see my reaction; seeing what he needs to see, he moves in again, continuing with the light kisses, gently cupping the side of my face.

I move to put one hand on his shoulder and wrap the other around his waist, needing the contact. He gradually increases the intensity of the kisses until we are both open mouthed, with tongues dancing and exploring and we end up clutching each other to stay upright. Breaking the kiss, I stand up and pull him to his feet. Both of our towels drop to the floor. He is gloriously naked and I’m drinking in all I can of the vision before me. He takes my hand and guides me to the bedroom. Leading me to the bed, he stops and runs his hands up and down my arms, like he can hardly believe I’m real. That this is happening. My hands are roaming and exploring and _I_ can’t believe I get to touch this gorgeous man. Backing me up to the mattress, he sits me down and looks at me again, lifting my chin and bending down to continue kissing. Sneaky bastard has my bra undone before I realized he was reaching behind me. Laying me back, he hooks his fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly removes them, with long lingering gazes mapping out my body.

I scoot back a bit to make room for him on the bed and realize this first time may not last too long. We both have been affected by the month-long foreplay we labeled flirting. If we draw this out too long, one or both of us may end up disappointed.

He slowly crawls on the bed and makes his way up my body, dropping kisses and appreciative noises as he goes. I am so aroused that everything is intensified and he barely has to trace a finger over my skin to have me arching off the bed. I can hardly keep myself from squirming as he settles over me, teasing first one nipple then the other. His fingers pinching and tweaking, then his mouth sucking and nipping. His hands are caressing everywhere. His mouth now nibbling and sucking at my neck. Possessing my lips and making them his.

My hands haven’t been idle; I run them up and down his back, and I continue to let my hands roam all over his body, spending more time on my favorite parts. I practically worship his ass, stroking and squeezing, then slowly snake my hand between our bodies to shyly touch and stroke his cock like I wanted to in the Mustang. He makes the most delightful moan.

“Ohh, yes, just like that.” His voice is rough and low and I smile as I play with him, marveling at how he feels. It’s like velvet covered steel.

“Ugh, on second thought, stop, or this is going to be over very soon.” He says, his eyes rolling up as he groans. I stop stroking but continue to hold him as I wiggle around, working to put the head of his extremely hard dick at my very wet entrance. He moves his hips back, teasing me. “Not yet.” He whispers.

I feel his fingers ghosting over my lower lips, feeling how excited I am to be here with him. He brushes my clit, eliciting a moan from me and my command of, “More! Now! I need you in me!” Tiring of the teasing, determined to have him filling me up, I hook my heels behind his thighs and try to pull him closer to me.

“Now, Jensen. In me now or I swear…” To emphasis my point, I dig my nails into his upper back a little.

“Impatient!” A delighted smile is on his face. He straightens up to kneel between my legs, then reaches over for a condom, opening the package and rolling it down his impressive length. It was a drool worthy sight. But then I frown as a thought occurs to me. “Jensen, where did you get the condom? You didn’t have it in the bathroom and I haven’t bought any since I’ve moved to Texas.”

He lowered himself down again, resting his hands just above my shoulders, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle at my neck. He whispers in my ear right after he sucks on my earlobe, “Remember the grocery shopping the other day?” Hot damn, how could I forget that, “I went to use the john while you put the food away. I snuck into your bedroom and stashed a few in your nightstand. Forgive me, but I was hoping that someday, we would be right where we are right now.” He nipped my neck right behind my ear. I felt it like there was a direct line to my clitoris and I jerked my hips up in response.

"Oh lord, Jensen.  You have me so far gone, I never even thought of protection."  I pull his head to me and devour his mouth.

He had been teasing me with his cock while telling me his story, rubbing it up and down my folds. Finally, I feel him pressing at my entrance, feel him sliding the tip of his cock back and forth a little more before slowing pushing in, slowly filling me. All. The. Way. Up.

And then he stops. And I whine a little. And I start bucking a little, trying to get him to move. I put both legs around him and rest my heels on his ass, trying to press him further into me. Mercifully, he begins to move again and I thrust up, matching every time he plunges into me. The pace slowly increasing, our breathing starts to get heavier, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. I can feel it building, that sweet feeling right at my core and I start to moan louder and faster and I’m chanting, “ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” and I can feel him moving faster and harder and I know he’s close, and all of a sudden, I’m there and screaming, “Jensen!” and he gives one last forceful plunge and he’s coming with me. Yelling, “Yes,” and breathing my name.  And then we are both spent and he collapses to my side, half laying on me as I hang on to him, trying to catch my breath.

We gaze at each other, and give each other pecking kisses, and slip into blissful post-sex slumber.


End file.
